New Year's Kiss
by Lovatic121
Summary: Demi goes to a party and realizes her feelings for Wilmer and Selena. Who will she choose before the new year? (One-shot)


**OH MY GOD SHE'S ALIVE! Yea, sorry for the lack of updates for my other story, BUT! Hehe, but, I decided to give you this! It may not be much, but hopefully it would make you guys happy so you don't bite my head off ^u^ So please don't kill me and enjoy.**

"Hey, Demi wait up!" I hear a voice from behind shout. '_Ugh... here we go again...'_ I slow down so he can catch up to me. I really wanted to be left alone at this point, but that wasn't happening obviously.

"Hey Wilmer." I say softly as he wraps his arm around my waist. I frown slightly as he does that. I don't know why I'm dating him. Yea, I love him but I have stronger feelings for someone else.

"What's wrong, babe?" He asks. _'Ughh. Does he HAVE to call me that?'_ I sigh softly.

"I'm just thinking about the new year." Which is partially true. It's currently New Years Eve and everybody has been talking about their plans for 2014 and asking about mine. I was going to be busy next year. With my tour starting soon and the whole year dedicated to my music, I wouldn't have much time for many other things. For example; I wanted to spend more time with Selena. I miss that girl so much. People assume that we are only best friends. Which is true, but on my part, I want to be more than her best friend. I've had a crush oh Selena since I was 15, and it has grown over the past years I have spent with her. I got pulled out of my thoughts when Wilmer started speaking again.

"I know! It's gunna be a fantastic year!" He exclaimed. He seemed nervous and excited at the same time. I don't know why, we've been dating for the past 8-9 months. _'He probably is excited over next year' _I thought to myself.

"Yea, it is gunna be good. I'm hoping to get my fifth album out too." I said with a smile on my face.

He nodded pretending he was interested. I knew he wasn't. I swear he's only dating me just for publicity, but I don't care.

"We should head to the party, don't you think?" He asked in a rushed tone. I nodded and was lead back to where the party was. We walked in, Wilmer's hand still on my waist. We walked around making small talk to other people when I turned my head and saw her walk in the room.

"Selena..." I whisper, but Wilmer heard me. He turned to where I was looking and groaned when he saw her. She looks _so_ beautiful. She was wearing a cute dress that went to her mid-thigh with a cute jacket. Her hair was down and slightly curled and was partially brushed to the left. I felt my knees going weak just looking at her so I decided to go sit down.

"Wilmer I'm going to go sit down, okay?" I told him. He grunted as a response so I rolled my eyes and walked away. I sat down in the corner of the room where some small couches were placed. 'I didn't think she would come_'_ I said softly.

"Well I did. And for you too." A voice said from beside me that made me jump. I turned and found Selena sitting there looking at me with a small smile.

"Okay first, please don't do that, You'll give me a heart attack," I said placing my hand on my chest to prove a point. "And second, I can't believe you actually came!" I said as my smile grew bigger.

"Well, first," She said mocking my tone. I frowned a little at her but she just smiled. "Good way to quote your song, and second, if it meant seeing you then of course I would come." She said giggling at her own little joke. I laughed a bit as well before pulling her into a hug. We hugged for a good 10-15 seconds before releasing each other, much to my dismay. I could hold her all day if I could.

"Where's Wilmer?' She asked. My smile faltered a bit at the mention of his name, but I pointed to where he was standing. "I thought he was meant to be with you, seeing as you are dating?" She asked, looking at her shoes as she said the last part.

"Well, he was too busy talking to everyone else and paid very little attention to me, so I came over here and sat." I told her, forcing a smile on my face. She looked up at me and frowned. Being her best friend, she could easily tell when I'm faking a smile. I dropped it instantly and sighed. "I just wish he would pay more attention to me, you know? He acts as if I'm invisible sometimes."

She moved over closer to me and put an arm around me, causing my heart to race. I rested my head on her shoulder and sighed softly. I hated the fact that I got ignored by him. I hated how he is only using me. I hated how I loved him.

"You deserve someone so much better than him, Dem," she told me just above a whisper. "You deserve so much in life, especially someone who loves you for who you are. You're with him for God knows what reason, but I'm only happy if you are. And I can tell that you love him. I really do. But I can also see that he is breaking you," I felt my eyes fill with tears as she spoke those words. Because its true. He is breaking me. And also because I wanted Selena. And with those words, it made me realize just how much.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled as I got up to leave the room. As soon as I stepped outside I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I didn't bother wiping them away. I just wanted to go home.

"20 MINUTES!" I heard someone shout from inside. I just kept walking until I saw a chair. I sat down on it and put my head in my hands as I sobbed. I sobbed for a few minutes or so when I heard someone stomp loudly towards me.

"Demi? What's wrong?" I heard Wilmer ask. _'You have to be kidding. NOW he cares?!'_ I turn to face him with tears down my face and anger building up inside.

"Why do you care?" I spat at him as I voiced my thoughts. He looked at me in shock.

"Excuse me? I have every right to worry about you, you are my girlfriend!" He shouted and I scoffed after he said that.

"Well you could at least pay more attention to me if you want me to keep that role." I said. He frowned at me and then pushed me against the wall, forcing his lips onto mine. They felt cold and unloving. I guess that suited him though.

"Get off me! Get off!" I shouted at him, trying to push him off. He backed off a little from my face.

"I love you, Demi..." He whispered. "I want so much from you..."

"Well you're expecting too much then." I whispered. He looked at me in shock. "All you do is pretend to take interest in me and then ignore me when other people are around." I confronted him. Usually when someone says this to another person, there would be hurt in their eyes. But not Wilmer. I couldn't see anything in his eyes, not even a bit of hurt. It just proved he never loved me.

"GET OFF HER YOU PRICK!" I heard someone shout. Wilmer and I both turned our heads to see who was yelling and I felt my heart flutter as I saw Selena with an angry expression. She stormed towards us as Wilmer turned back to me.

"Fine then." He said, and pushed me into the wall, hard. I cried out in pain as he stalked off. I collapsed to the ground in tears from pain and having someone I loved leave. It was for the best though. I sobbed on the ground before I felt loving arms wrapping around me.

'Shhh... It's okay, cry as long as you want." I heard her whisper. I felt her hands going through my hair trying to sooth me. After 10 minutes or so of crying, I finally calmed down long enough to look at her.

"H-He broke up w-with me and pushed me into the w-wall..." I whispered. I felt her arms hold me tighter, and even though it hurt, it felt comforting. I finally realized we were still on the ground at stood up, Selena following.

"Like I said earlier, you don't need him. He's just a jerk who want publicity." She whispered into my ear as she rested her head on my shoulder. I sniffled and nodded. She pulled back and cupped my face in her hands and wiped the tears from my face with her thumbs. "Do you want to go back inside or stay out here?"

"I want to stay out here. I don't want to go in there..." I whisper softly. She nodded and led me over to the chair that was near us. We sat down and she pulled me closer to her. I rested my head on her shoulder and started playing with her hair.

"Hey Demi?" I looked up at her as she looked at me. "Have you ever had a New Years kiss?" She asked. I shook my head no to her question.

"I was actually hoping to get one this year, but obviously I can't anymore..." I whisper sadly as I look down.

"Can I confess something, Dem?" I looked at her interested to what she wanted to say.

"Anything Sel. You know you can trust me with anything." I said as I laid my head back down on her shoulder and continued playing with her hair. She exhaled loudly and looked down.

"Promise you won't freak out or think differently of me?" She asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"I promise. I would never think differently of you." _Because I love you, that's why..._

"Well, I um... uhhh..." She begun and cleared her throat. "Iloveyoumorethanabestfriendway." She said in one breath. My eyes widened as I realised what she said. I looked up at her and she stared at me, thinking I was freaked out. But I wasn't. I was beyond happy hearing what she said.

"Y-You do?"

"Umm... yea... I, uhh... may have had a crush on you since I was 15..." She whispered and looked down again.

"I love you too." I said bluntly as I stared at her. She quickly looked up at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"You do?"

"Yea. I've had a crush on you since I was 15 too. I just... I dunno.. I guess I fell in love with you along the way without you realising." I said blushing. She smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. We pulled back and both looked towards the main building as we heard people yelling 'Happy New Year!' and fireworks going off. I saw Selena look at me from the corner of my eye.

"Demi?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

"Yes Selena?"

"Happy New Year." And with that, she cupped my face and pulled me into a kiss. It took me a moment to realise what was happening until I wrapped my arms around her neck as the kiss deepened. I felt fireworks going off in my brain, but it was probably the fireworks going off for New Years. Her lips felt so soft on mine, and moved my hands down onto her shoulders. She pulled back and placed her forehead on mine as she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Selena." I whispered back as she leaned in for another kiss. _'This year was going to be amazing'_ I thought as we kissed again.


End file.
